


Strings of Life

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Lydia’s not a banshee BUT—, Malia is somewhat Lydia’s bestfriend, You’ll know about it later, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: There’s always this voice in her head saying ‘If you know that something awful with happened to someone and you have the power to stop it, why wouldn’t you?’It should have been a good thing — being able to get people out of a dangerous situation, being able to help — save lives.But fate doesn’t work like that.Fate is cruel.Especially when you interfere with it’s plans... there’s alway price to pay.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... this is actually a chapter 1 draft of this story I’m trying to cook, something that I’ve been pulling my hairs to continue writing, but my idea and creative juices is too dry. 
> 
> I don’t know how to proceed, and I’m getting so stress with my other unfinished work because again -dry creative juice- SO, I’m posting this in hopes to get advises and ideas from you guys? I don’t know. I might delete some of my unfinish work and just reupload once they’re done, I don’t like them being idle in my dash for too long without update.

It’s a great sunday afternoon and Stiles just wants to spend it on his favorite park near his place, to watch and observe people do their thing (his favorite pasttime is to judge them silently and laugh at their backs), and to enjoy the good air and weather with a great coffee.

He had been stress from work lately and this is the perfect time to be relax and possibly unwind.

After getting his favorite coffee from his favorite coffee shop just below his apartment building, he started his walk going to the near park.

It was supposed to be a good and relaxing walk, but then, not even 2 minutes from his walk, he felt someone watching him.

 _Someone_ _is_ _following_ _him_.

He’s sure of it, and he knows this because of work. He is an FBI agent and though he’s just starting his career, being an only son of a cop, made him have a good instinct to this kinds of things.

He tired to downplayed it, maybe he’s just overreacting but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right? So turn to a different street away from the park, where there is a car that is park and use it’s side mirror to catch a glimpse of the person behind him.

Whoever this person is, has a bad way of following someone. _She_ didn’t even put much distance between them, she’s like only six or seven feet away from him.

Yes it’s a ‘she’. He may have not seen her face clearly, but her hair, her dress, and how she walks gave it away.

There’s not a single subtlety in how she’s following him, because when he turn to another street Stiles caught a glimpse of her again and he saw that she’s closer than before. He made another turn, and yes, that’s him going in square, but paces a little faster so that the person following him will lost sight of him.

Stiles hides at that little alleyway between these two tall apartment buildings and wait for her to pass it before pulling her to the alleyway and question her.

He had to throw his coffee so that he can hold her and pin her to the wall. _Damn, that was a good coffee._

The girl was so surprised to the sudden pull, she almost screams but Stiles was quick to put a hand over her mouth.

“I don’t know why you’re following me, but it’s not wise to creepily follow an FBI agent.” He told her with a little bit of threatening voice. He looks away from her for a few seconds and down to the street to make sure she’s the only one, then sighs in relief when he found no one else. When he looks back at her, she’s shaking and crying, and he was taken aback that he almost let go of her. “The fu—“ he cut himself off, he somehow felt it’s inappropriate to cuss in her face.

He sighs deeply, gaining his bearings again. He should not be shaken with her crying, even though she’s a girl, she was following him.

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth, but I’m warning you, if you shout or make any scene, I’ll make sure you’ll get thrown in a cell for stalking an agent.” He warns, not removing his hand until she nodded to agree.

He slowly move his hand away from her mouth, but didn’t let go of her arm just in case she bolted to run. Stiles then realized how small this girl is, how terrified and fragile looking she is, and how... how beautiful she looks. ‘ _Ohh God — did I made a mistake?_ ’ He’s panicking inside, but manage to look stern and composed on the outside.

She is still crying and shaking, _and_ _god_ , does he feels like an asshole, but with the kind of job he have, he can never take any chances. “Now tell me. Why were you following me?” He asked, in a calm way and not as pushing as he was before. _Gosh, this girl is so beautiful._

She tries to control her breathing and the way her body is shaking, then wipes her tears with her free hand. Her face and eyes is down to the ground, not daring to look him in the eye and said, “You won’t believe me.” Her voice was so low and so soft that he almost didn’t heard it.

“Try me.” He soften his hold on her arm, almost caressing her arm to soothe the tension.

“I —“ she lift her head to look him in the eye, her tears is threatening to fall again, she looks utterly terrified and Stiles is not sure if this fear is because of him or something else.

The staring seems to become overwhelming on her again that she had to return her stare on the ground. “You’re going to die.” She mumbled.

Stiles hold on her tightens on instinct after hearing what she said. All illusion of her being harmless seem to dissipated from him, “Are you threatening me?” There’s a poison in his tone that made the girl shakes more in fear, _and god was he torn from self-perservation and wanting to be nice to her._

“No-no!” She immediately said, looking at him with fear, but also, with _concern_? “I have this ability, this talent of-of knowing when people is about to die, and I know it sound crazy but I just — I wanted to do something to not let it happened.” She explains, and she doesn’t sound like she’s lying, but that is crazy talk.

 _It’s_ _crazy_.

 _She’s_ _crazy_.

And no matter how beautiful she is, this talk is utterly and nauseatingly crazy. “You’re crazy.” He couldn’t help but say.

 _Did she got out of a nut-house somewhere?_ Stiles then notice the way she’s dress — a long aztec type cardigan over a cami and a skirt so long the hem falls to the ground. She’s also wearing too many weird bracelets and neckless — Stiles is not really someone judge with how they dress but, this girl is crazy.

“You have to believe me, I’m telling you the truth! I just —“

Stiles let go of her all at once and step away from her, holding his hand up to stop her from talking. “Please just stop... and don’t follow me okay? I can’t deal with crazy people right now.” He finished the conversation and turns away from her. He was mean, he knows that but, he really can’t deal with this right now, he already got enough crazy in life and he doesn’t need to add another one.

Stiles already is walking away from her, but she still is trying to convince him and followed him once again. _Does this girl have no shame at all?_

“But I’m not lying, I’m —“ they got out the alleyway and the girl suddenly shuts up, making him look behind. He didn’t stop walking, but it made him slows down.

She’s looking at something above, and it got him curious. “Watch out!” She screamed.

He didn’t even have the time to react, he just watched as a ceramic pot falls down from an apartment above going straight to his head.

“Shit —“ he falls down, as his head hit the ground.

His head hurt like a bitch, but it’s not as bad as he thinks it should be when a ceramic pot hits you over the head from that kind of height he saw.

It didn’t hit him.

That’s what he figured out when he open his eyes and look around then realizing that the girl push him out of the way. “Shit!” He exclaim when he saw the girl laying sideway beside him, looking like she’s in so much pain.

She might have hit her head on the ground too, he sat up and move closer to her, studying her for any head injury. “Are you okay?” He asked, while he help her sit up. She yelp and cries in pain from the movement, her hand flying close to her left foot but not touching, he then saw blood and swelling on her foot.

The ceramic pot landed and possibly broke on her foot.

* * *

* * *

Lydia hated hospitals.

Even before she found out about her ability of knowing a person is going to die soon, she already hated hospital.

Maybe she hated hospitals because of it’s strong smell of sterile, medications, and detergents.

Or maybe, she hated hospitals because it’s the last place people she cared the most sees before succumbing to their inevitable death — this gloomy, depressing place.

She didn’t really want to be send to the hospital, she just wanted to go home, lay on her bed, and put icepacks on her leg to lessen the swelling. Though she knew her case is not as simple as a sprained ankle, she still don’t think a hospital is necessary — if it was her choice, she won’t be in here.

“It is clearly broken.” The doctor said as he looks more on the x-ray result of her foot. Helooks back to Lydia, smiled assuringly and added, “No need for surgery, fortunately but... that cast needs to stay for at least 8 weeks.”

8 weeks... eight freaking weeks?! _Shit. Malia is going to be so pissed at me._

Lydia’s already dreading and imagining all scenarios where Malia would shout and scream at her for not being careful and for meddling with a strangers life. _Again_.

After her conversation with the doctor, she shamefully, uncomfortably, and painfully walk out of the room, dragging her heavy casted foot on the hallway.

“You’re done?” Someone said, as an arm snake around her waist to help her walk. It startled her so much that she almost fall flat face on the floor, luckily, the person who’s holding her tightens his grip her waist and supported her weight. “Are you alright?” The same voice asked.

Lydia turns to look at him and almost falls again on the floor when she realized that this person holding and helping her, is the same person who called her crazy, run away from her like she’s a plague, and is the reason why she ended up in the hospital, and now sporting a broken leg. 

“Was it bad? Do you need to have a surgery?” He asked, looking at her with so much concern and worry.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia blurted without really meaning to. She actually don’t want to talk to him right now, she just wanted to forget what happened this afternoon, be home, and be ready for Malia’s scolding.

He slowly remove his arms from her waist looking ashamed and sorry. “I’m sorry. I —“ he paused, closing his eyes for a second then breathing in deeply before continuing. “It is somehow my fault that you ended up with a broken leg, so I stayed. Also, I really, really want to apologize for being such an dickhead to you.”

He was looking straight to her eyes as he spoke, and Lydia thinks it’s full of sincerity. She doesn’t really need his apologies, she understand — telling people they’re about to die is crazy, that’s why she can’t fault people for calling her crazy. It’s sad, yeah, but she’s used to it.

“You still don’t believe me.” She said it more to herself than to him, because no one really believes her. Malia believes her, but only after calling her crazy too — there’s only two person who believed her without question... and they’re gone.

“Strangely and unexpectedly... I actually believe you after what happened.” He confessed, scratching the back of his head and blushing in embarrassment.

It’s sad and lonely how people think it’s embarrassing to finally believe her. Lydia just sigh, it’s not like she can do much about it, this is her normal. “You still think I’m crazy.” And it’s a fact that is obvious to the both of them.

She doesn’t really need him to answer what she just said, because she already knows the answer. She turns away from him and started to drag herself again the hallway, she just needs to get away from this place and this person.

He follows her and supported her weight to help her again, Lydia couldn’t really protest because she does need the help “Maybe — but, like I said. I believe you, so who’s crazier now?”

He’s insistent, and she doesn’t want to continue this conversation anymore. “I wanna go home.” She said, feeling like she wants to cry. She shouldn’t. She tells herself, _stop being so pathetic._

She’s biting her lips too hard, she started to taste blood.

He started to soothingly rub his palm to her shoulder, and somehow it made her less tense. His hold on her is warm and his sincerity is oozing, he’s really sorry for what happened. “Let me at least take you home.”

Lydia reluctantly agrees, looking at his eyes once again and seeing a good soul in it.

 _Whiskey and gold,_ she thought. His eye looks like a glass of whiskey and gold.

“These is the third time in 5 months Lydia — the third freaking time!” Malia voice rang around the living room, standing tall in front of Lydia who’s sitting at the couch silently and is avoiding her eyes.

Lydia can feel her body folds as Malia angrily speaks to her. She can’t even talk back because she’s right and, Lydia know’s that Malia’s angry at her because she cares for her. “Please don’t get angry with me.” She managed to say softly, sounding really small.

Malia only look more frustrated and angry at her. “How can —“ she paused, breathing in deeply, closed her eyes tightly, then pinch the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. “Lydia, you know how it is when you interfere with fate.” She sounded so exasperated, then she look again at Lydia, sitting down at the coffee table to level with her eyes, and continue, “You can not always throw yourself in danger to save every damn stranger!”

“Malia —“

“No!” She cut her off, pointing at herself and said, “You need to start listening to me, Lydia!”

Lydia look at her with moist eyes. She does want to listen to her, she tried.

It’s just... there are times where guilt is much powerful than anything. There’s always this voice in her head saying ‘ _If you know that something awful with happened to someone and you have the power to stop it, why wouldn’t you?_ ’

It should have been a good thing — being able to get people out of a dangerous situation, being able to help — save lives.

But fate doesn’t work like that.

_Fate is cruel._

Especially when you interfere with it’s plans... _there’s alway price to pay._

That’s why Malia alway fights with her about it.

“You were once that stranger to me, Malia.” Lydia said, looking straight to Malia’s eyes, hoping that she gets what she mean.

Malia’s face fall, a single tear drop from her eye that she didn’t have a chance to wipe. She sighs, shoulders falling down the same time with her eyes, “You know what — fine.” She looks bravely at Lydia, but her eyes are full of tears and defeat. “You don’t want to listen to me and you just don’t care about your life, so... just do whatever the hell you want.” She said, and walked away.

“Mal —” Lydia tried to call but she’s already gone.

 _Stupid broken leg_ , she scold herself for not having the ability to run and quickly follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

_There’s something about caring for plants and flowers that calms her nerves._

_She never knew she had the patient for it, but she surprised herself when she managed to wait for her flowers to bloom in their full glory that can take months, sometimes a year, to even happened — when it’s time for the flowers to die, her heart feels heavy with sadness, but feel great hope that in another time, they’ll bloom again._

Lydia never got into college.

Not because her brain can’t handle studying, she got an IQ of a genuis, but because of who she is. 

Lydia was supposed to be a woman of numbers, physics, and science. Not that plants and flowers are not part of science but — when she was a kid, she always wanted to win _Fields_ _Medal_ , one of the highest prize for being the best in Mathematics. She still believe she would have been able to achieve it, just... life has a different plan for her.

She did try... to chase her childhood dream, but no matter how much of a genius you are, if you can’t focus on anything because of the deaths you can see, more so because no one believes you and everyone thinks you’re crazy — she couldn’t.

But she’s thankful to find something that she’s able to enjoy.

Her funds that was supposed to go to her education, she put in building a greenhouse and a shop — well... she needs money to live so.

Her crazy started when she was ten, but she didn’t know what she was seeing, didn’t know what it meant, so, she manage to ignore it.

The first person she told about it was her Nana.

Her Nana smiled and told her that it’s their special gift, and she should cherish her gift.

The gift turned out to be something she despises when death started to follow her love ones and the people she care about.

The only thing that she was grateful for having her gift was Malia.

She saved her life for a price that she’s still paying, but she will never regret saving Malia’s life, ever.

“Anything that I can help?” She asked, smiling at the guy looking around the shop.

The guy returned the smile. “Ahh yes.” He said, and took a paper in his jacket pocket and hand it to her. “Here.” 

“These are a good choice of fertilizer.” Lydia said politely as she read through the list, “Though, we don’t have these in stock yet, the delivery we have for these is on Thursday. I could suggest other types of fertilizer that are —“

“It’s fine, I can wait.” Lydia must have look at him strangely, because the guy immediately added, “I mean, I still have enough for a few days. I guess, I just like having more for a ‘just in case’ situation”

“I get it.” She told him, finding it a little adorable how the guy is blushing. “Let me get your contacts and once we got these in stock, I’ll immediately message you.”

He handed her his card, said his thanks, and went on his way.

The door of the shop opened again and Lydia was ready to great the next costumer, but then saw it’s Malia. “Hi.” She greeted, smiling in relief at her.

It’s been 2 days since that day and she miss her friend.

That was the longest Malia have avoided her since they become friends — a family actually.

They may not be in anyway blood related but they are family. They have been in each others life for almost a decade now, and Malia have been her only real friend and family for as long too.

“Hi” she sheepishly greeted back.

Lydia knew that she’s already forgiven and excitement get the best of her that made herrun to Malia to cover her in a big hug — or run tried, actually, she couldn’t drag her heavy casted foot that fast.

Malia rolled her eyed at her and just meet the limping girl in the middle. “Don’t get too excited. I’m still a little mad, but I couldn’t let you handle the greenhouse and shop all by yourself. God know what utter disaster will happened if I leave you alone for too long.” She said, as she buried her face more on Lydia’s shoulder.

Lydia wanted to tease her that she should just say the truth that she misses her, but she thought the better of it. Right now, she really just want to her best friend... her sister.

* * *

* * *

‘ _Lydia_ _Martin_ ’

He slowly type each letter of her name on the system, trying to find something about her — he may or may not look at her stuff when they were at the hospital.

Stiles couldn’t really get his mind off the girl who save him from that stupid accident.

He wants to know anything and everything he can know about her. 

She’s very intruging and there’s just something about her that —

A case folder was drop on his table startling him from his focus on what he was doing.

“You got the case that you’ve been following Stilinski.”

“What?” He looks at him like he just told him something so ridiculous, his brain not processing correctly yet.

“We got a serial killer.” His superior announce looking tired, he didn’t like serial killer cases. “At least that’s what local police thinks. They’re passing the case to us feds, and since this is your expertise — it’s yours.”

Stiles quickly started to look at the folder and read through the reports, his mind working hundred-miles per second already. He’ve been eyeing this case from the local police for days now because of it being sure an anomaly, but didn’t really push for information to not get into the police force bad side, and now this is his case... he doesn't know if he should be happy. 

His boss sighs exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose for the incoming headache. “I really don’t like this kinds of case.” He mumbled to himself, then kicking table to gets his agents attention. “Please remember to only come to me when it’s necessary, and finish the paperwork from your last case. Being good in fieldwork can only do you so much.” He didn’t wait for his agents reply, and walk towards his office.

Stiles was not really listening, but when he notice his boss walking away he saluted and loudly said, “Yes, sir!”

Though he didn’t like the idea that someone is somewhere killing people around, he’s pretty excited to get on with the case — which, pretty disturbing, yes, but... what can he say, he likes it when he thoroughly needs to use his brain to solve a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really guys... any opinions? Critics? Ideas? I really need one.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... what do you guys think? Any comment? Suggestions? Help?


End file.
